Saving Patriot Arnold
by greendogtheater
Summary: Time Squad try to convince Benedict Arnold of betraying American when the historical traitor becomes a patriot.


(Opening Scene: Time Squad Headquarters. Inside, Tuddressel is doing push-ups in his room.)

TUDDRESSEL: (grunting) 48...49...50! (He hets up.) Whooeee! What a workout.

(Tudressell picks up a hairbrush and speaks into it like a microphone. The Star-Spangled Banner is heard in the background.)

TUDDRESSEL: I'd like to dedicate that push-up to my father, Officer Kelsey F. Tuddressel! (He motions to a picture with a bald-looking, middle-aged man in it who's wearing Tuddressel's Time Squad uniform.) He did 50 push-ups all his life and got stronger all the way and I am proud to carry on his legacy as a 50 push-up man. He was not only a great Time Squad Officer, but a great Texan. He told me all about my ancestor, Jeremiah Tudressell (under his breath) Before I found out that he was a complete dunderhead. (out-loud) He made me the Texan-devoted man I am. He showed me how to walk like a Texan, how to eat like a Texan, how to act like a Texan, how to belch like a Texan (loud burp); You get the idea. To put it short, he was a good man, a good officer, a good father, and most importantly, a good Texan.

(The theme ends as Tuddressel takes a bow. A sarcastic slow clap is heard and Tuddressel looks and sees that the culprit is Larry, who is standing in the doorway to Tuddressel's room.)

LARRY: Well, at least I know who to blame for your brutish attitude.

TUDDRESSEL: (coming to Larry) Hey, do not disrepect dad! He was a great man!

LARRY: (crossing his arms) Like you?

(Tuddressel growls and attempts to attack a gasping Larry, but the HIA suddenly goes off. Otto then comes into the room.)

OTTO: Guys, we got a situation! (He leaves.)

TUDDRESSEL: (growling at Larry before leaving.)

LARRY: (hyperventilating)

(We cut to the main computer with Larry doing the signature typing. The monotor shows a live action picture of Benedict Arnold along with the year "1778" and location, "West Point, New York". We then cut to the trio.)

OTTO: Benedict Arnold! He was a soldier of America in the Revolutionary War who fought along side George Washington before betraying all of America to the British since he felt underappreciated.

TUDDRESSEL: (sternly) A traitor to the U.S. of A, huh? (Pulls out a laser gun and a wicked smile.) This is going to be fun.

LARRY: (dourly) You know, sometimes I think you'll betray us to something.

(Tuddressel gasps and sneers at Larry.)

TUDDRESSEL: Just for that, I am taking back the paper weight you borrowed from me. (He leaves in a huff.)

LARRY: (to Otto) I was done with it the moment I borrowed it. (Otto opens his mouth.) Don't ask! (Otto looks annoyed.)

(We cut to 18th Century America where the American Revolution is takign place. Time Squad is zapped into place.)

LARRY: Well, this is the place.

OTTO: The Revolution! Oh, it seems like just yesterday, we were helping Betsy Ross get out of her hippie phase.

VOCIE: (offscreen) Well, well, well,

(Time Squad pans over to see George Washington standing before them with a huge grin.)

WASHINGTON: I never thought I'd see you guys again.

OTTO: (happily) George Washington! (He runs to shake Washington's hand as Tuddressel and Larry follow.)

LARRY: Great to meet you again sir.

TUDDRESSEL: You seem to be in a good mood.

WASHINGTON: You bet! Because one of my soldiers just filled us with enthusiasm that we are completely unbreakable in spirit.

OTTO: (chuckles) Wow. Who's the guy?

WASHINGTON: Good ol' Benedict Arnold.

(Time Squad suddenly give a look of shock.)

TUDDRESSEL: (holding up his right index finger) Run that by us again?

WASHINGTON: Benedict Arnold! He's so devoted to American. In fact, at this very moment, he's giving a speech to every soldier at West Point headquarters as we speak.)

(The team looked at each other before turning back to George.)

LARRY: Can you lead the way?

WASHINGTON: Oh, of course. Follow me.

(T.S. follow George to a nearby hut. Inside, we see Benedict Arnold himself talking in front of his fellow soliders.

ARNOLD: The British may be the authoritans. They may have a monarch. They may be more skilled at guncraft than we are. But one thing they will never have is a life dedicated to freedom of choice. That's what America stands for; Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness. I can say right now as you all as my witness, that I am proud to be an American. There ain't no doubt I love this land. God Bless the U.S.A!

(The soliders cheer. Nearby, Time Squad is with George, who is clapping while the time-traveling trio just stand there dumbfounded.)

LARRY: Well, this is certainly going to be a challenge.

(Arnold comes to George and Time Squad.)

ARNOLD: Who are your friends, sir?

WASHINGTON: Benedict, I'd like you to meet Otto, Tuddressel, and Larry. They're Time Squad and it is their job to enforce the past to protect the future.

(Arnold looks confused.)

TUDDRESSEL: What he means is that we are time travelers who go back in time and convince a person from that time to do things they are suppose to do in the name of historical continuity.

ARNOLD: So, you oppress their free will?

OTTO: It's for the greater good, General Arnold.

ARNOLD: (squatting down) Dear boy, I can assure you that nothing good comes from forcing others against their will. (Stands back up.) That is the point of this entire war, to show Britian that we are to make our own decisions and to not bossed around.

TUDDRESSEL: (smiling) You know, you remind me of myself. I am completely devoted to my homestate of Texas.

ARNOLD: (confused) Texas.

TUDDRESSEL: Yeah, one of America's 50 states.

(Washington and Arnold look at each other before laughing their heads off, much to Tuddressel's confusion.)

WASHINGTON: 50 states? Tuddressel, this is 1778, there's only 13 states.

(Tuddressel gaps in astonishment before turning to Otto, who nods confirmingly, then turns back to the two army men.)

TUDDRESSEL: Oh, never mind then. (Looks at his team for a moment before turning back to George and Arnold.) Will you gentlemen please excuse us for a minute?

(George and Arnold nod as Tuddressel pushes his teammates to a private area in West Point HQ.)

LARRY: What are you doing?!

(Tuddressel stops pushing them and they lok at him in confusion.)

TUDDRESSEL: Guys, I want to pull the plug on this mission.

LARRY and OTTO: (shocked) What?!

TUDDRESSEL: I know it's our duty to make history guys do what they were suppose to do, but I can't just force Benny here against his devoted patriotism.

OTTO: Why not?

TUDDRESSEL: Like I told George, he reminds me of my dedication to Texas.

(Pan to an irate Larry and Otto.)

LARRY: Tuddressel, this is straight-up insubordination!

OTTO: Yeah, your going to have to answer this.

TUDDRESSEL: (angry) Fine! I knew you two wouldn't understand. (He goes over to George and Arnold.) Hey Arnold, if your not busy at the moment, what do you say we take the time about how we are devoted to our cultures.

ARNOLD: Capital idea, Tuddressel. After you.

(Arnold and Tuddressel exit HQ and head out somewhere. Larry and Otto look out of the passageway at them.)

OTTO: What do we do, Larry?

LARRY: (with squinty eyes) WOrry not, Otto. I happen to know someone who can snap Tuddressel out of his blind patriot-support stupor.

(Cut to Tuddressel and Arnold looking over the West Point towers for any Britians.)

ARNOLD: So tell me more about this Texas.

TUDDRESSEL: It's actually against regulation to reveal any future events to past pedestrians.

ARNOLD: Really? Is it against regulation to tell someone why their here.

TUDDRESSEL: Not really.

ARNOLD: So tell me, why are you and your buddies here.

TUDDRESSEL: Because your suppose to defect to the British because you felt unappreciated; or something like that.

ARNOLD: (surprised) Betray my country?! (serious) Perish the thought. Why, I've never been more proud to be an American than I am right now.

TUDDRESSEL: That's why I like you, Ben. You and I are devoted to our culture.

ARNOLD: one in the same, we are.

(Arnold and Tuddressel laugh heartily.)

ARNOLD: I'll go get us some tea. Be right back (He leaves the tower.)

TUDDRESSEL: Man, what a guy.

VOICE: Yeah, you and him should be brothers.

(Surprised, Tuddressel turns aorund and sees his ex-wife, Sheila Sternwell and her robot assistant, XJ5, standing near him.)

TUDDRESSEL: Sheila! XJ5! What are you two-Wait a minute, did Larry and Otto put you up to this?

XJ5: That's besides the point, Buck.

SHEILA: Yes, you're suppose to be convincing Arnold to turn against the Americans and join the British.

TUDDRESSEL: (facepalm) Oh, you sound just like Otto and Larry.

SHEILA: And we're proud of it.

TUDDRESSEL: You must know why I'm against that.

SHEILA: Yes, yes, Arnold reminds you a lot of yourself and you're devotion to Texas.

XJ5: But there probably won't be a Texas if you don't do your job.

TUDDRESSEL: Come on, you two; Can't you just-

ARNOLD: (offscreen) I'm back!

SHEILA:We beetter hide. (sternly at Tuddressel) Rermember, do your job!

(Sheila and XJ5 hide and Tuddressel nervously watches as Arnold returns to the tower with the tea.)

TUDDRESSEL: (nervously) Uh, hey buddy.

ARNOLD: (handing Tuddressel a tea cup) Here you go, straight from Samuel Adams. (He begins sipping his tea.)

TUDDRESSEL: Really? Me and my friends met him a while ago.

ARNOLD: (halting the sipping) Was it when he and his friends got hopped up on that Coffee and started that 'Boston Tea Party'?

TUDDRESSEL: (uneasily) You could say that;.

ARNOLD: (jolly) Well, I for one support his and his team's purpose to stand for America.

TUDDRESSEL: (even more uneasy) Yeah; uh, Arnold, about that...

ARNOLD: (interupting) I can just see it now, the USA, trampelling over those snobbish, superior Britans.

TUDDRESSEL: (trying to talk) Yes, well, the thing is that...

ARNOLD: (interupting again) Ah, America; May you live forever so that every generation can see how special and extrordinary you are.

TUDDRESSEL: (getting testy) Ben, we need to...

ARNOLD: (still interupting, Tuddressel gets angrier) USA! USA! USA! USA!

TUDDRESSEL: (seething) Arnold, I...

ARNOLD: (shouting) USA! USA! USA! A-M-E-R-I-C-A, WHAT'S THAT SPELL?! AMERICA! AMERICA! AMERICA!

(Tuddressel's face turns red, steam blows off his nose before he throws his tea to the ground, shattering the cup and splatterinG the tea on the floor. Arnold is surprised at this. Tuddressel then proceeds to bellow in Arnold's face.)

TUDDRESSEL: AMERICA, THIS! AMERICA, THAT! I GET THE POINT! YOU LOVE AMERICA! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TURN IT INTO SOME KIND OF GOSPEL! IF THIS IS DEVOTION TO YOUR CULTURE, THEN I SHALL KEEP MY DEVOTION TO TEXAS AT AN ALL-TIME LOW! AND IF YOU LOVE AMERICA SO MUCH, THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO TO THE BRITISH AND KEEP ON SAYING HOW GREAT IT IS?! WHO KNOWS?! MAYBE THEY'LL WITHDRAW SO YOU CAN STOP ANNOYING THEM WITH YOUR EXCESSIVE PRAISE!

(Tuddressel breathes heavily as Arnold, with his hair now unkempt, backs away slowly and fearfully to thepoint of exiting the tower. Tuddressel still breathes heavily before turning around and noticed Larry, Otto, Sheila, and XJ5 staring at him in complete shock.)

TUDDRESSEL: What?

LARRY: A bit much, don't you think?

TUDDRESSEL: He was driving me crazy!

OTTO: You drive us crazy with your constant talk about Texas.

TUDDRESSEL: I don't go around shouting it into the heavens!

LARRY: True, but you still can be annoying at it.

SHEILA: Nevermind that now. (to Tuddressel) Buck, I said to convince him to join the British, not yell at him.

TUDDRESSEL: I tried to, but the guy wouldn't let me talk.

XJ5: You should still find him and apologize though.

SHEILA: He's right. Apologize, then convince him to join the British.

TUDDRESSEL: (to Larry and Otto) Guys...

LARRY: Don;t look at me.

OTTO: Me either.

(Tuddressel sighs as he exits the tower and proceeds to go find Arnold. After some searching around the fort, including in all the towers and indoor places, he finally finds Arnold at a nearby bay outside of the fort, on a horse that's drinking out of the said bay. Taking a deep breath, Tuddressel went and cleared his throat.)

TUDDRESSEL: Listen, Benny. Things kind of gotten out of control back there. I just wanted to apologize for blowing up at you.

ARNOLD: (without looking at him) Quite alright, pal.

TUDDRESSEL: (smiling) Glad that we can put all of this behind...

ARNOLD: (interupting) In fact, I should thank you.

TUDDRESSEL: (confused) For what? Giving you mental scars?

ARNOLD: No, (turns around and shows a red coat) for a new opportunity.

TUDDRESSEL: (gasps) A British Red Coat!

ARNOLD: (evil grin) That's right! (Removes his blue coat and puts on his red one) After your little outburst, I meat a new friend, British soldier John Andre. (The said British man appears, riding a horse.) And when he offered me a chance to join the British, I decided to go for it to get my mind off you slamming my former patriotism to the Americans. So, I decided to start a new, and be a patriot to the British.

TUDDRESSEL: (speechlessly) Look, Arny, I overreacted okay? So...

ARNOLD: Too late! (Laughs evilly) COme on, Andre. Gatehr the British troops. West Point should not be too far ahead.

(The two ride off and Tuddressel looks on in shock. Latrry, Otto, XJ5, and Sheila come into view and look at him.)

SHEILA: Well, in a roundabout sort of way, you managed to come through Buck. I'm proud of you.

TUDDRESSEL: (uneasily) Yeah, thanks Sheila.

OTTO: Are oyu goign to be okay?

TUDDRESSEL: (still uneasy) I dunno. Might want to go home and lay down for a while.

WASHINGTON: (offscreen, screaming) Attention everybody, Arnold has betrayed us to the British. We must act now and defend West Point at all costs.

SHEIL: Well, I'd loveto catch up with you guys, but XJ5 and I got a mission to deal with a wayward Hessian.

XJ5: Later dudes.

(Sheila and XJ5 blast after the latter types in the coordinates. As the leading trio looks on at the nearby battle.)

TUDDRESSEL: We better go home to.

LARRY: (typing in the coordinates) Of course, don;t want to keep that nap waiting.

(The trio leave in a flash. All of a sudden, a beaten up Washington lands in the middle of the flash site, but gets back up and points offscreen with a scowl.)

WASHINGTON: Benedict, every praise you given America is now invalid because of this little stunt.

ARNOLD: (offscreen) Oh, shut up!

(A shot is heard and a gunfire goes through George's hat, causing him to faint once he sees the damaged headpiece.)

THE END


End file.
